Hetalia - Wait For You
by talinsquall
Summary: Alfred stomps on Matthew's last nerve. Russia's gifts are never for free. Spain is a survivor. Prussia lives to be Awesome for another day. America/Canada, France/UK, Russia-/China, aly, aly/Spain, Prussia/Austria. AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Graphic Violence, Sexual Situations, Germany is past HRE, Swearing, Mpreg (sort of)


A/N: America/Alfred inspiration = Billy Lee, "Bad Times at the El Royale" A beautiful bad man who'll be the death of you in the end. Běi means North in Simplified Chinese. Most of the given land is actually in Russia's Far Eastern Federal District. Why is Romano acting like a thug? Look up 'Ndrangheta. I was surprised too. Inspired by "Wait For You," sung by Elliot Yamin.

Fandom: Hetalia

Summary: Alfred stomps on Matthew's last nerve. Russia's gifts are never for free. Spain is a survivor. Prussia lives to be Awesome for another day.

Pairings: America-Alfred/Canada-Matthew, France-Francis/UK-Arthur, Russia-Ivan/China-Yao, -Feliciano, -Romano/Spain-Antonio,Prussia-Gilbert/Austria-Roderich

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Graphic Violence, Sexual Situations, Germany is past HRE, Swearing, Mpreg (sort of)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **Hetalia - Wait For You**

XXX

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

 _Are you that afraid of me?_

 _But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

 _This is not how you want it to be_

XXX

(America/ _Canada)_

 _"There is no political necessity to keep Canada in the new deal. If we don't make a fair deal for the U.S. after decades of abuse, Canada will be out."_

America's Boss grinned as he pressed Send on his phone. He had promised to inform Alfred before writing anymore about Canada, but he didn't believe the pledge applied if the personification was out of the country.

In London, UK set his teacup down and peered at the new message on his phone. "You were correct, Francis. If we leave America alone, he will destroy himself."

France removed the newspaper from his sleepy head. "What did the idiot's Boss post now?"

Arthur snorted. "America's Boss plans to shut Canada completely out of the trade agreement. After decades of abuse… Hmph. Too right about that. It is high time Matthew flew free."

Francis righted himself on the couch. "Oh, Matthieu. We must take the next flight to Canada. Ma petite lumière will need our support more than ever."

UK pocketed his phone. "It shouldn't be all bad. Alfred's older now. He's not as destructive as he used to be."

France took the time to read the message himself and swore. "America was raised by you, Angleterre. We have fought and loved each other for centuries. How would you react if I attempted to leave you alone again?"

Arthur paused while putting on his coat. The heartbreaking memories made his emerald eyes glow with the fires of hell and a snarl issued from the proper Englishman's mouth. "Point taken. Although it would not be the first time for me, it will be for Alfred. I hope we're not too late."

Francis held Arthur's hand as they left. "We won't be. My Matthieu is ten times stronger than Alfred could ever be. He would have to be to stand America for so long."

xxx

(Canada's House)

Alfred relaxed on the wooden porch with his broad back resting against the front door. The softly smiling blond raised his fist to rap on the door. "Let me in, Mattie. The message came from my Boss and not me. Hell, you know where I was when it was posted. I was right on top of you."

America laughed as a heavy object hit his head from the other side of the door. "Now I understand why I was kicked out. Why did you throw all my shit out the windows? I'm just going to put it back where it belongs once I get back inside."

Matthew threw another heavy memento at the door. "Get the fuck away from my house, you selfish prick!"

Alfred shuddered as lust raced down his form. "Oh Sweetheart, you know what happens when you swear at me. Damn, my erection had just gone down too."

The hero looked up as a familiar shadow blanketed his form. "Hey Mattie! I guess I really did fuck up. Dad and Papa are here."

Arthur couldn't keep the disgust from his face as America stood up and stretched. "I raised you better than this. Tidy yourself, you beast."

Having been shoved out of the house mid coitus, America's unbuttoned shirt barely clung to his toned body, while unbuttoned jeans hung loose to showcase his muscular lower torso. "Why? I'm just going to take it off when Matt opens the door. Where did Papa go?"

UK's gaze traveled down his child's figure. "Francis went through the back door. So unfair. With all the junk you eat, you have almost no body fat. It's criminal."

Alfred placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I gotta stay pretty. It makes negotiations so much easier."

Arthur straightened his cuffs. "Yes, the dignitaries can never believe someone so gorgeous could lie to their face and fuck them over so savagely."

America fumbled with his ringing phone. "Precisely."

Inside, Matthew sat curled up on the couch. He smiled through his sadness as he was enveloped in a loving embrace. "Don't worry, Papa. I'm fine. For the first time in a long time, I feel free."

Francis kissed his boy's pale cheek. "I am happy for you, mon ange. America believes he will do well without you. Will you do well without America?"

Canada chewed his lip. "If America is free to be with whoever he wants, so am I. I have already received friendly invitations from Russia and Mexico."

France petted Canada's arm. "Friendly?"

Matthew blushed with a shy smile. "For sure with Russia. The bond Ivan has with Yao is magical. I would never try to interfere with them. Mexico, on the other hand, has always been wonderful to me. I think we could be a good match together if I give him the chance."

"The fuck you will!"

America filled the open front doorway with the afternoon sunlight shining on his beauty. "Guess I have a backstabbing cocksucker from the south to take care of. I just hung up with my Boss. Negotiations have broken down again. I should be back from Washington D.C. by Thursday with all this shit taken care of."

Matthew sat mesmerized for a moment before he blinked and covered his eyes. "I won't be fooled again, Alfred. You're so beautiful on the outside and completely ugly on the inside. Go home and stay there. Things will be better for the both of us."

America yanked Canada up by the arm and bruised soft maple-scented lips with his own. "I will fix this. I will be back on Thursday. Try to lock me out, Mattie, and I'll tear your house down to the ground with my bare hands."

Matthew shoved a surprised Alfred away. "Bring it! You not only betrayed my trust. You betrayed my people's trust! You want back into my house and bed? Fix the trade agreement for the better. Show me where the little love you can feel lies."

America turned away with a smile and sauntered towards the door. His loose shirttails trailing in the breeze. "Little? Ain't nothin' little about me, Mattie. You should know better than anyone."

France held a troubled Canada close. His concerned blue eyes met irritated emerald green. "A proper monster you have raised, Angleterre."

UK slumped onto a recliner. "We raised, Francis. The slutty hip sway is all you."

Francis helped a miserable Matthew to the couch. "Pfft. A fair imitation, but France shall always be the master."

Arthur blew a kiss to his life-long partner. "You certainly are, love."

xxx

(Washington D.C. - Two Days Later)

America's Boss smirked at the cameras. "This new trade deal with Canada and Mexico will give all Americans a high-standard trade agreement that will result in freer markets, fairer trade and robust economic growth in our region."

Canada's Boss nodded. "The agreement-in-principle we reached today is good for Canada, good for Canadian businesses, and most importantly, good for Canadian workers and their families."

With the press announcement ended, Matthew edged closer to the shrubs, only to be pulled into a handshake. "Oh Mexico! It's been awhile since we've met in person. I hope you are as pleased with the deal as I am."

The tanned male shrugged and kissed a blushing Canada's hand. "Eh. The more things change, the more they stay the same. My eyes are dazzled by your loveliness, Mr. Williams. Please have dinner with me tonight. We can celebrate our mutual good fortune."

"A mutual good fortune due to me."

Mexico swiveled around to shake a menacing America's hand. "Ah! Mr. Jones, I was wondering when you would show up."

Alfred made Mexico wince with the strength of his grip. "I've been here for the whole press conference. I was standing right behind my Boss."

Canada placed himself between the glaring countries. "So you were. I am sorry, Mexico. My parents were visiting when I was notified about the deal going through. I will be leaving soon to spend more time with them. You have my number. Perhaps we can meet at a later date."

Mexico leaned in to kiss Matthew's cheek, ignoring the hiss coming from the right. "I shall be waiting by the phone for your call."

Canada began to walk away when he was rudely yanked under a low-hanging tree. "Get off me, you animal! I'm supposed to meet my Boss for lunch before leaving."

America fondled his mate's squirming form. "Two days. Two fucking days without you, then you allow some lech to kiss what's mine. I should break his face along with all his fingers. Keep on breaking them until they never heal straight."

Matthew punched Alfred in the face. "You're horrible. I should have left you long ago."

America licked his split lip. "Typical. Fucking tease. You get what you want from me then fly back home to Daddy and Papa. You're not the only one who has to meet their Boss. If I move now, my cock will split my pants."

Canada straightened Alfred's tie. "Sorry to rile you up and run, but I have a plane to catch."

Uncaring of the remaining stragglers, Alfred reached into his slacks and adjusted himself. "You're not sorry."

Matthew strode away with his head held high. "You're right. I'm not."

XXX

(Russia/China)

The Green Dragon released a puff of smoke. "Russia has offered us the gift of 2.5 million acres of farmland to help with the imminent soybean shortage."

Yao nodded. "Such wondrous good fortune. Our future is assured, in spite of America's interference, aru."

The dragon coiled itself tighter. "Attempting to halt the progress of our people with lowly tariffs. Disgraceful."

The petite man bowed to his Boss. "My apologies. I am scheduled to meet with Russia at the first lease locations today. If I do not leave now, I fear I will be late, aru."

The great lizard hummed its approval. "Do not leave our benefactor waiting."

A few hours later, a nervous Yao was blanketed by Ivan's shadow. "Greetings, Russia. On behalf of my country, I thank you for the generous gift of land for my people, aru."

The russian brushed a few loose tendrils from his love's face. "So official. Yao attempts to push me away with niceties. Very well. I will play along. For now."

China cleared his throat. "While the land is arable, my people have found many of the best tracts have already been taken by Russian farmers and businesses. It seems, while we were not given the worst, we were also not give the chance to bid for the best, aru."

Ivan's violet eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Be grateful you are the one to offend me with these slanderous words, my sunflower. Anyone else would have met with an unfortunate ending. Perhaps I should rescind my offer and return home. There are so many others willing to receive my gifts without complaint."

Yao clutched the tall man's coat sleeve and raised his beauteous face to the afternoon light. "I mean no offense. I only speak documented proof on behalf of my people. I am grateful for the gift. Please do not leave angry, aru."

Ivan could not fight Yao's unconscious seduction and ravished petal soft lips. "Where is my reward, Sunflower? China receives a part of Russia's soul. What does Russia receive in return?"

China's amber eyes darted around. "No gift for a gift. It is not the way, aru."

The platinum blond cradled the smaller man in his arms. "It is Russia's way."

Yao hid his blush against Ivan's solid chest. "I was brought in a government car. We can pull the curtain, aru."

Carrying his chosen secure in his arms, Russia nodded to his lurking subordinates, and hiked to the oversized car. China's butterfly kisses strengthening each step. "Do not mistake this for a tawdry transaction of old, Yao. This will be an act of love. I have missed you these past few months, my sunflower."

Once Ivan placed him in the car, Yao reclined back onto the seat, and speedily loosened his clothes. "Please do not tear. I am meeting with my Boss afterwards, aru."

Russia chortled as he lowered his pants. "Funny little one. Always giving rules Russia never follows."

Yao clucked his tongue and directed Ivan's impressive cock in the right direction with his small hand. "I prepared before. Do not leave me waiting, aru."

As he thrust in hard, a tiny smile flitted across Ivan's face when he heard Yao's groan. "So impatient. Be careful. I will break you apart."

China put his hips to work as he wooed Russia with sensuous kisses. "Others have tried. None have succeeded, aru."

The big man's ramming hips doubled their ferocity. "Talking of the weak while I am inside you. I will make you forget them all."

Yao held his man to his chest. "You already have, Ivan. There is no else but you, aru."

The platinum blond sobbed into China's silky hair. "Lies. You will take all from Russia then laugh as I disappear."

The smaller man moaned as he was pounded into the backseat. "Do not place me with the rest. I must follow my Boss, and my people's will, but my heart is free to give to whomever I wish. I give it to you, aru."

Russia stilled as he released into China's willing body. "I feel the same, Yao, but I refuse to give my diseased and blackened heart to you. I will not poison your perfection with its wretchedness."

Yao caressed the sorrow from his beloved's face. "You may share mine. It will keep you warm at night when we are apart, aru."

Ivan rested his sweaty cheek on China's chest and listened to the steady beat inside. "Thank you, Yao. I promise to keep it safe."

China ran his fingers through Russia's thick hair. "I am sure you will, aru."

xxx

(China's House)

A month later, Yao awoke to tiny fingers being stuck up his nose. He shifted back on the bed when he spied what lay beside him. "Aru?"

The pale toddler, with dark hair and violet eyes, snuggled up to China's alarmed body.

The country sat up with the sleepy little boy in his arms. "Not like your brother, Hong Kong. Mama had to carry him for nine months and give birth. Much hardship, but worth it. With your Baba, Russia, one month of nothing, then you appear. A true sign of Russia's strength and impatience to be one with China. Such troubles, aru."

The tot played with his mother's lustrous hair.

Yao lavished his little boy with kisses. "Russia's gift. The land is leased, but my people have placed their life energy into it. We consummated our vows of love on its soil. More reason for Russia to keep you to himself, aru."

The curious naked child nearly rolled off the bed before China pulled him back. "No. I will not have another child taken away from me. Never again. I will die first, aru."

Yao rocked his baby in his arms. "I will hide you well. It is not out of shame, little one. It is because I treasure you more than anything, even more than your father's love, aru."

China didn't realize he was crying until his son brushed the tears away. "Thank you, Russia, for the gift. I promise to keep our child safe."

Over in Russia, Ivan froze mid-sentence and massaged his chest. A troubled expression floated across his face.

Ukraine's comforting voice piped over the phone. "Brother, what is it? I sense you are unsettled."

Russia moved his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. "A part of me is suddenly missing, but not missing. I have a strange feeling in my heart."

Realizing what possibly might have happened, Ukraine attempted to gloss things over. "A momentary disturbance. Perhaps you had a bad meal. I am sure you will feel better with a nap."

Ivan growled at the thought. "Nonsense. I felt something similar right before the republics abandoned me. I nearly disappeared. It will not happen a second time."

As she handled the phone, Ukraine's gaze roamed around her sparse office. "Do not do something you will regret, my brother."

Russia ran a finger along the framed dry flower he kept from his last tryst with China. "I never do, dear sister."

XXX

(Germany/North Italy, South Italy/Spain, Prussia/Austria, France/UK)

Germany arrived home to an oddly silent house. "Hello? Feliciano? Gilbert? Where is everybody?"

With his dogs following behind him, Ludwig made his way towards his bedroom and came to a stop in front of the closed closet door. The big man's chest ached as he overheard his spouse's tears.

"Veeee. Nobody will help Italy. Veeeee. My Bosses are fighting with everyone. Veeee. Romano is so full of hate and anger. I cannot be in the same room with him. Veee. No one loves me anymore. Veeee."

Ludwig couldn't help a light laugh as he heard his big brother's reply.

"Bullshit. Plenty of people love you. There's Austria, Hungary, Japan, and always awesome me, Prussia. Of course, West loves you the most. Heck, I'm pretty sure you two share a heart."

Germany opened the closet door and stepped in. "And I feel half of it breaking."

Gilbert jumped up as a teary-eyed Feliciano held his arms open to be held. "It's about time you got home. I have to get ready. If I run any more behind on Roddy's precious schedule, he'll freak."

Ludwig settled himself on the floor and pulled N. Italy onto his lap. "What are you wearing, Feliciano?"

The brunet fiddled with his lacy apron. "It is a grown-up version of the dress I used to wear as a child. Elizaveta sewed it for me from memory. She even remembered the secret pocket where I kept my cross safe when I cleaned."

Germany ran a strong hand down the voluminous skirts. "It is exquisite. If this is your costume for tonight's Ball, what shall I be wearing?"

Feliciano pointed to a black caped suit, complete with hat, hanging above them. "Hungary asked if you could dress as Holy Roman Empire. Since many memories of your past have returned, I told her it would be alright. Was I wrong?"

Ludwig stood with his mate in his arms. He observed N. Italy run a loving hand down the uniform. "The memories I have are hazy and mostly filled with pain. However, when I pair this costume with yours, my soul becomes filled with love and happiness."

Feliciano nuzzled his love's neck. "As does mine."

Germany left N. Italy breathless with a lustful kiss. "I did not remember you, but you waited for me, and never stopped loving me. No matter what happens in the future, our love will survive."

Feliciano rubbed his petite form against Germany's might. "Make love to me, Ludwig. Romano's visit left me heartsick and lonely."

The blond laid his mate on the bed and trailed kisses down the brunet's shivering form. "I am afraid your dress will get soiled."

Feliciano saucily lifted his skirts to show he was naked underneath. "It's okay. My real costume for tonight is hanging behind yours. This is the spare. Elizaveta said it was specifically for sexy playtime."

Ludwig kissed the inside of Feliciano's soft thighs. "Blessed Hungary. She thinks of everything."

xxx

(Teutonic Order Masquerade Ball)

Up on stage, Spain sang his heart out, while wearing the tightest pair of buttery brown leather pants and nothing else.

Prussia waved his cape in the air. "Sing it, Antonio! Shake dat ass for God and charity!"

Hungary, dressed in a vintage Magyar frock, tugged on Austria's arm. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

Austria, dressed up in one of his old uniforms, enjoyed a sip of wine. "Not tonight. The more attention the Teutonic Knights receive for their charity work. The stronger my Prussia becomes. I will make sure my Gilbert never disappears."

A pirate UK swayed on the dance floor along with a lusty France Musketeer.

The couple nearly fell down when Spain shimmied around and shook his booty with the ease of a pro.

Arthur adjusted his ruffled shirt. "Good lord. Is that legal? It's been so long I nearly forgot Antonio could dance. I don't understand. Spain would always sing for Prussia's event and nothing more. What makes this year different?"

Francis dipped his pirate and resumed their dancing. "Spain is floundering and Romano is missing as usual. The last time Antonio spoke with his husband. The brat told him to find someone else to help bail Spain out. His hands were full with Italy's problems."

UK held his Musketeer closer. "While Romano did speak the truth, there are nicer ways to say it."

France kissed his mate's lips. "Since when did Romano ever bother to be nice to anyone?"

Arthur's emerald eyes ran down Spain's sun-kissed bare chested figure. "Stupid brat. Antonio is glorious. Look at the crowd. They all want to be Spain's pants right now."

Francis ground his hips against his spouse. "Hmm. Angleterre is a pirate. I am a Musketeer. Spain is wearing leather and singing a song about making slow love. This brings back vivid memories."

UK rubbed himself against France's thigh. "Very vivid. We were constantly at war, but we fucked as much as we fought."

The Musketeer used the dim lights to hide his hand massaging UK's erection. "Constantly. I hated you with every fiber of my being."

Arthur gasped as he clung to France's tabard. "I hated you more. God, Francis. Don't stop."

Francis hastily steered their forms to a more private area. "We never seemed to be able to find a bed either."

UK licked France's neck. "Outside was always better. The dirt soaked up the blood."

Francis chuckled as he steadied Arthur against the wall. "Life will never be boring with my Angleterre."

Back at the main table, Austria smiled as Prussia rested a drunken head on his lap. "Is my dashing Knight enjoying himself?"

Gilbert fiddled with one of Roderich's medals. "I remember this uniform. I loved you with my whole being, but you married everyone but me. I can't really blame you. I was way too busy awesomely fighting to fuck back then."

Austria caressed his love's face. "The marriages were all mostly political. I would stand silent during the ceremonies and be informed later of my divorce. Except for Antonio and Elizaveta, my heart was never stirred."

Prussia buried his face against Roderich's tummy. "Yeah, I get it. Past is past. I love you and you love me. We both love Antonio's ass. Why did you divorce it? We would have made an awesome threesome."

Austria rubbed his husband's chest. "My marriage with Spain was one of friendship. We both understood our hearts were already given to another."

Gilbert giggled. "Friendship with benefits I wager. Spain always hated sleeping alone."

Austria's petting ventured lower. "Kisses and caresses to stave off the loneliness. Nothing more."

Prussia hummed along with the music. "I may be drunk, but I'm not that drunk. Roddy, do you miss Awesome Jr. already? We fucked twice before we left the house."

The aristocrat bent down to kiss boozy lips. "I love you, Gilbert. I ache with my love for you. Do you not want to love me anymore?"

Prussia popped up and hurriedly yanked a pleased Austria towards the exit. "West can make our apologies to the organizers. My cock will fall off from fucking you before I stop loving you, Roddy."

xxx

(Dressing Room)

Spain was toweling off his neck and chest when he viewed three leering World Bank representatives blocking the doorway. "Hello, gentlemen. I thought we were meeting on Monday about the loans. Did you enjoy the performance?"

The fattest banker ventured forward to run a covetous hand down Antonio's tanned arm. "You were stunning, Mr. Carriedo. We were hoping for a repeat performance back at the hotel."

Spain took a step back. "I beg pardon for any misunderstanding, but I am a married man. My heart belongs to my husband."

The second fattest banker moved closer to caress Antonio's muscular chest. "You haven't heard from Mr. Vargas for months. As for what we have planned tonight, we're not interested in your heart. We're interested solely in your stunning body."

Spain hugged himself. "I do not normally dress in this manner. I was performing for my friend's welfare and for charity."

The last, and ugliest, banker smiled. "You're misunderstanding, Mr. Carriedo. We decided you would be ours to play with when you first arrived at our headquarters, wearing an ill-fitting suit, and a delicious look of desperation. Just like you're wearing now."

Antonio straightened up and steeled his face. "Does the approval for my country's loans depend on this repeat performance?"

The apparent leader of the trio practically purred. "Most definitely."

Spain shied away from the other men's touches. "I need to shower and change. Please wait outside until I am ready."

The fattest banker's pawing continued. "Don't bother. We want you exactly as you are. The others, back at the hotel, can't wait to lick the sweat off you."

Antonio's body froze as half the man's head was blown off. "Dios mío."

After the banker's body fell to the floor, Spain's whiskey-brown eyes landed on his beloved husband gutting the second bank representative like a fish. "Romano, mi amor. Do not waste your strength on this trash. My body has been yearning for you for months."

Romano paused the violence by pushing the disemboweled man away and shoving knives through the last banker's shoulders. "Hold these for me. Don't worry. I'll kill you soon enough. Make another noise and you get another knife."

S. Italy sat far away from his quaking mate. "You speak to me about yearning. I was stuck on a fucking boat on the fucking ocean with nothing but my fucking hand and memories of you to keep me sane. What do I come home to? My faithful spouse dancing like a whore on stage in front of God and Gilbert."

Spain settled tentatively next to his tense husband. "Forgive, Romano. I was performing for charity to raise money for orphaned babies and medical services for the needy."

The couple turned as the door opened to a wide-eyed Feliciano and thoroughly disgusted Ludwig.

"Veee, Romano. You made another stinky mess."

Germany held his curious spouse close. "I will not bother to ask the reason for this bloodbath. I only ask you to clean this mess up before the authorities are alerted for your brother's sake."

S. Italy answered with a rude middle finger. "My men are on their way. Once they're finished, the Carabinieri will not be able to tell I slaughtered three pigs in here. Well, two pigs. I'm saving the last for dessert. You forgot to inform Antonio I had returned home, Fratello."

Feliciano nestled closer to Germany. "Mi dispiace, Romano. After you left, the World Bank called with another loan refusal. I was overcome with despair for our people."

Romano sat up and handed a folded piece of paper to his brother. "Don't cry, Fratello. Read what hard work can do."

N. Italy opened the paper and gasped at the numbers on the banking receipt. "All for Italy? Romano, this is dirty money."

S. Italy waved a dismissive hand. "How did Grandpa Rome put it? Money is money. The people do not care how clean it is as long as they're being fed and taken care of."

Romano winked at a glowering Germany. "Relax, Potato Bastard. Feliciano will remain the face of a harmless and crime-free Italy for the tourists. I will continue to wade in the drug-infested gutter to keep our country afloat."

Feliciano crumpled the paper to his chest. "Fratello, I was willing to join you. I am still willing to join you. I would do anything for our people."

Romano spat at the floor. "Do you honestly believe the potato bastard would allow you to run illegal drugs and guns through his country? Not fucking likely. You're good at what you do and I'm good at what I do. Together we are a united Italy. It is best you stay in the dark about my actions. Leave it be, Feliciano, and go home. I will visit before I leave again."

Spain waited until the somber couple departed before sidling closer to his husband. "Romano? Do you have something for me?"

Romano stood up and swaggered over to the cringing 'leader' of the dead World Bank representatives. "Good. You didn't bleed out. I can take my time."

Antonio swayed behind his lethal spouse and wound toned arms around a trim waist. "Do not make me beg, mi amor. All my songs tonight were sung to you. Although your parting words were so hurtful, I had complete faith you would return to me."

Romano lazily began to carve on the crying molester's face. "Yet you visited the World Bank for loans when I expressly told you not to."

Spain's seduction stuttered to a halt. "My Boss set up the appointment without my knowledge. While he is happy with the influx of ready cash, he wants a more legitimate way for my country to gain funds. A way that has nothing to do with crime or you."

S. Italy leisurely turned and rested the knife against Spain's throat. "You divorcing me, mio amore?"

Antonio brought the knife closer to his jugular. "Never, Romano. My Boss's wishes are not mine. If you distrust the eternal love we share, end me now. I do not want to live in this world without my husband."

Romano dropped the knife and yanked Antonio down for a soul-deep kiss. "I'm going to fuck you so hard. You won't be able to shake that tight ass for a month."

Spain fondled S. Italy through his pants. "You don't have anything for me, Husband? Nothing at all?"

Romano jammed his hands down the back of Antonio's pants and grabbed two handfuls of prized booty. "Check my left front pants pocket."

Antonio deftly retrieved the bank receipt and practically squealed at the transferred amount. "Oh, Husband. I love you so much."

Romano tore off Spain's leather pants, and threw the surprised country onto the blood-spackled couch. "We'll fuck first, then I'll kill this last pig. Do you have any requests?"

As his husband rutted against his form, Spain pondered over what the World Bankers had planned to do to him at the hotel prior to Romano showing up. "Cut out his heart, but do it the old way, so he can look at it for awhile before he dies."

Romano grunted as he speared Antonio's supple body. "Fuck, I love you. We're perfect for each other."

XXX

(America/Canada)

Canada rotated slowly in front of the computer monitor. "I love the suit, Papa. The fabric is so light. It's like I'm wearing a cloud. Does the color look good on your end?"

France beamed from the other side of the ocean. "Perfection, mon ange. I was correct in sending my personal tailor along with the suits. My boy deserves the best for his courtship."

Matthew started when Arthur's face peeked over his Papa's shoulder. "Hi, Dad. When did you get back?"

UK's eyes narrowed. "An hour ago. I was working in the office. It seems someone forgot to alert me in time for our weekly videochat."

Francis kissed the hand resting on his shoulder. "Do not be irritated, Angleterre. Matthieu called us earlier than usual to show what he will be wearing tonight."

Arthur tilted his head. "You're not wearing your glasses, Matthew. I thought you found the contacts too uncomfortable."

Canada stopped himself before he rubbed his eyes. "One night won't hurt. How do I look, Dad?"

UK ran a hand along the computer screen. "Francis, you always wondered why I could never turn you away even when I despised you. This is how you looked during the Piracy era."

France smirked as his blue eyes scanned his son's transcendent figure. "Now I understand. I would fuck me nearly to death every time we met too."

Matthew laughed as he sat down. "So I guess I look presentable. Mexico's been such a gentleman these past few months. Our dates have been going really well."

Arthur embraced a seated Francis from behind. "Is there something special about tonight's date?"

Canada stretched his legs out. "I think it's time for Mexico and I to take the next step. It's been so long since I've been with anyone besides Alfred. I'm kind of excited."

Francis blew a kiss to his child. "Have fun, Matthew."

Arthur did the same. "Have a smashing time tonight. You deserve it, my boy."

xxx

(A Five Star Restaurant - Dinnertime)

Mexico held Canada's hand. "You are ravishing tonight, Matthew. Simply ravishing. Is there a reason my eyes have been so blessed?"

The nervous blond sipped more wine. "During our last date, you asked if we could take our relationship to the next level. My answer is yes."

Mexico leaned over the table to kiss Canada's wine-stained lips. "You will not be disappointed. I promise you."

Matthew sat back when one of Mexico's aides hurried to the table and whispered into the man's ear. "Is everything alright?"

Mexico kissed Canada's hand. "I am sorry, Matthew. An emergency meeting with my Boss has been called. I must leave immediately."

Matthew stopped the harried man's apologies with a sweet parting kiss. "I understand probably better than anyone. Don't worry. I won't change my mind about my decision. It will give you something to look forward to for our next date."

Mexico returned Canada's kiss with a heated one of his own. "You are an absolute treasure."

Half a bottle of red wine later, Canada slowly meandered through the underground parking garage. "You haven't been able to sneak up on me since we were kids, Alfred."

America appeared leaning against a cement column. "What were you going to do tonight, Mattie?"

Matthew idly tossed his car keys in his hand. "I was going to have filthy hot sex with my boyfriend."

Alfred's eyes traveled down Canada's entrancing figure. "Holy shit. You're drunk."

Matthew scoffed and resumed walking. "I was raised by Papa. I don't get drunk. I'm comfortable."

Canada swore as America swept his legs out from under him. The unsteady country landed on his back on a parked car. "You are such an asshole, Alfred."

America blanketed the other blond with his body and buried his nose against Canada's maple-scented neck. "For months you let Mexico kiss and touch what's mine. It makes me sick, Mattie. When I heard you were going to give it up tonight, I wanted to choke the fucker to death in the restaurant."

Matthew gripped Alfred's biceps. "What did you do?"

America relaxed further against Canada's trapped body. "My government has two major deals in the works with his. I may have permanently stalled the negotiations."

Canada's grip became tighter. "How many Mexicans will suffer because of your petty jealousy."

Alfred shrugged. "Who gives a fuck? I certainly don't."

Matthew struggled to shove America off his body. "Je te déteste tellement." (I hate you so much.)

America grabbed Canada's hips and ground their crotches together. "Fuck Mattie. You make me so hard when you speak French. Why did you ever stop?"

The blond pushed on Alfred's shoulders. "You would attack me like the wild animal you are. Dad got tired of beating you away with a stick."

America snorted. "Yeah. He was pissed when the stick finally broke and I locked him out of the house."

Matthew sobbed. "You promised not to hurt me. You did."

Alfred kissed his love's tears away. "Only at first. You enjoyed it the second time. Am I remembering it wrong?"

Canada bit his lower lip. "No. Most of our times together have been nothing but pleasurable."

America rested his cheek against his soulmate's. "So why am I still locked out of your house?"

Matthew turned his head away. "You hurt my people, Alfred. Your Boss's actions sowed distrust between our governments. I must always place the welfare of my citizenry above my love for you."

Alfred turned the blond's head back. "I forgot how you looked without your glasses. Damn. No wonder Dad could never quit Papa. You're gorgeous."

Canada's blush was rewarded with a passionate kiss. "It will take more than some pretty words to win your way back into my favor."

America punched the area next to Matthew's head, leaving a huge dent in the hood. "I fixed the three-way trade deal between us and Mexico. What else do you want from me?"

Canada massaged rock-hard shoulders. "Leave Mexico alone. Do not punish his house and his people for my actions."

Alfred straightened his arms and nailed Matthew down with a laser-blue stare. "If I do, will you marry me?"

Canada rested his hands on the hood of the car and gazed up at the garage ceiling. "Is this the price I must pay for a few months of freedom?"

America grimaced at being reminded of the wasted time away from his mate. "It's not a fucking death sentence. It's a marriage. Don't make yourself out to be a martyr, Mattie. I know how much of a colossal bitch you can be when you don't get your way. If our countries ever went to war, we'd annihilate each other within a week. Together we're unbeatable."

Canada managed to turn on his side when Alfred lifted himself slightly up. "I refuse to be celebratory fucked in a public parking garage on the hood of a car."

America kissed along Matthew's face. "That's not an answer, Mattie. I had a lot of time to plot out the full-scale demise of Mexico. I should show you the Powerpoint presentation I made. It's fucking glorious."

Finally showing a sample of his true strength, Canada grabbed Alfred's face and propelled him halfway across the garage with one shove. "My answer is yes, you heartless bastard!"

America jumped up and dusted off his jeans. "Was that so hard, Mattie? You're gonna love married life. We'll be just like Dad and Papa."

Canada climbed off the hood and pointed in the direction of his car. "Shut up and get in the damned car. You're buying me a new suit. Papa had this one made special for me. You always ruin my nice things."

America grinned as he opened the car door. "Chill, Mattie. I always replace the shit I break. Most times for the better."

Canada grumbled and mentally said goodbye to the single life. "You haven't broken me, Alfred, and you never will."

XXX

(Russia/China)

Ukraine quietly read in the common waiting room. Negotiations were progressing quite well in the next room between her government and China's. Her people needed all the good fortune they could get with the upcoming harsh winter.

"Beg pardon, Ukraine. I was wondering if we could talk, aru."

Katyusha's eyebrows rose with surprise as she gazed on a visibly stressed China. "Of course, Yao. While our governments may never have been the friendliest, I have always considered you a true friend."

The petite long-haired country sat by the concerned blonde and wrung his hands. "I do not know where to start, aru."

Ukraine placed her book to the side and held one of China's hands. "You do not have to tell me where the child is or whether they are a boy or girl. I solely wish to know if they are healthy and happy."

Yao looked up in shock. "You know?"

Katyusha's smile was bittersweet. "I was there when my brother and sister appeared. Their existence was not welcomed by many. I helped to keep them alive during those dark times."

China stood up and gripped Ukraine's hand harder. "Please come with me. There is no one else I can turn to and I am at my wit's end, aru."

The pair made their way through underground tunnels leading to China's House.

Yao led Katyusha to a sun-filled playroom. The walls were covered at knee height with child drawings of forestry and farmland. The stick-people were a mix of chinese and russian.

Before China could warn Ukraine, the visiting country was attacked from behind by a seemingly wild animal.

To Yao's surprise, Katyusha quickly secured the small toddler's flailing arms and legs. Taking two steps, Ukraine sat on the carpeted floor, laid the growling child down on his stomach, and placed a large pillow on his back. She kept steady pressure on it with one hand.

The serene blonde sang a soothing lullaby until the tot calmed down and contently sucked his thumb. "Precious boy. You have the violet eyes of your Tato."

Yao stared at the miraculous sight. "How is this possible? I have tried everything. No one else can care for my child. He believes all visitors are out to harm us, so he attacks first, aru."

Ukraine ran her fingers through the toddler's dark hair. "It is the frustration. This child feels his people's strife and has no way to help them. The sense of powerlessness is overwhelming, so he acts out in this way."

China knelt down next to his boy. "Běi. His name is Běi. Please help me. This is the first time I have seen him so calm with anyone else. Would it help if I bring Belarus here, aru?"

Katyusha shook her head. "I will teach you all I know before I leave. It is quite simple once you can see the signs and stop the rage before it starts. As for Natalia, if she ever meets Běi, he must be with Russia. She must also never be left alone with your son. If you do not heed my warning, my sister will do her best to steal this treasure away."

Yao kissed his baby's cheek. "Must I tell Russia? During our last few meetings, I have been met with anger and coldness. He treats me like a stranger, aru."

Ukraine ran a comforting hand down China's arm. "In a way, Russia already knows. He senses a part of him is missing and you have something to do with its disappearance. Since you refuse to tell him the truth, Ivan's suspicions have grown and festered."

China laid his head next to Běi's. "Russia's destructive rage is terrifying. I have seen it directed at other unfortunates, but never at me, aru."

Katyusha laid down on the other side, while keeping pressure on the pillow. Her embrace was welcomed by the sleeping child. "Ivan will never harm you directly, but he will rain hell on your people. I speak from experience."

Yao rested his lips on Běi's forehead. "What can I do to lessen the damage, aru?"

Ukraine cuddled against her new nephew's warmth. "Do you have a recent picture of our sleeping angel?"

China grinned. "I am a new parent. I have hundreds, aru."

Katyusha laughed. "Of course. Give me one and I will break the news to my brother."

Yao sat up with a frown. "Oh no, Ukraine. The relations between you and Russia have been poor recently. I do not wish to make them worse, aru."

Ukraine sighed. "At this time, they cannot get much worse. No matter how much our Bosses fight, Ivan and I are family. I consider myself blessed to deliver the news to Russia."

China placed his hand over Katyusha's. "Ivan does not deserve such a wonderful sister. If you are ever driven from your homeland, you will always be welcome in mine, aru."

Ukraine kissed Běi's head and inhaled his sweet baby smell. "Let us hope it does not come to that."

xxx

(Russia's Private Office - Three Days Later)

Ivan sat back in his chair. "Greetings, dear sister. What is the reason for this visit? Have you finally decided to become one with Russia once more?"

Ukraine kept her face blank. No one else, but her and Belarus, could tell when Russia was one ill-spoken word away from an explosion. "Not today, but I have discovered where the missing part of your soul is."

Russia rapped his knuckles on the antique desk. "Explain."

Katyusha calmed her racing heart before replying. "Better yet. I will show you."

Ivan's scowl became more pronounced as his sister slid a photo across the desk. "If this is a joke, sister, I will be most displeased."

Ukraine gripped her hands to stop them from shaking. "I would never joke about this, my brother."

Ivan's violet eyes scanned the picture and saw a similar pair staring back at him. The pale-skinned child seemed to be reaching for the camera.

Russia cleared his throat. He ignored the tears trailing down his face. "Was I so pretty when I was this young, sister? China will have to cut his hair when he grows. Other countries will mistake him for a girl and attempt to take liberties."

Katyusha felt safe enough to answer. "Nonsense, Ivan. You will be there to protect Běi. He will grow up safe and unmolested with your guidance."

Ivan wiped his face. "Běi? A simple name for such a treasure. When Yao and I exchanged gifts, I had no idea this would be the result."

Ukraine allowed herself to relax a little. "They are waiting for you. Yao wished to hide Běi away, at first, but the child has inherited the rage both you and Natalia are plagued with. Until I visited him, China had no idea how to handle it. No one else could care for the baby without being attacked."

Russia grunted. "Běi senses the weak and has no use for them. Very well. I am on my way. I will halt all military actions for three months, Katyusha. Use the time well to work on your idiot Boss. His recent proposals are most unsatisfactory."

Ukraine frowned. "Understood, my brother. While I am forever welcome in Yao's House, I have warned China about Natalia. Our sister will be relentless once she sees the child. He could be your twin as a baby."

Ivan shrugged his coat on. "Do not worry about Belarus. If Natalia attempts to steal my precious, I will destroy her House and salt the land with her people's tears."

xxx

(China's House)

Yao joyfully twirled his laughing boy around. "You make me so happy, Běi."

China did not sense another entering the playroom, but his son did. "Běi? What is it, aru?

The snarling toddler leaped from his surprised mother's arms to land on his smiling father's face.

Yao waved his arms in distress. "Běi! No! Do not claw! He is your Baba, aru!"

A chuckling Russia plucked the growling child off his head and held the feral tot at arms length.

Ivan emitted a low rumble which seemed to rise from the floor and made the whole house shake.

His child reacted by covering his head and whining softly.

Cradling his boy against his vast chest, Russia's chuckles resumed as the toddler snuggled close and sucked his thumb. "My soul is whole once again. You will have your chance, little one. You must first grow and become strong like Papa."

China took tentative steps towards his family. "Not one with Russia, aru?"

Ivan's troubled look pierced Yao's heart. "Běi already is. The land is leased to China. Once the people leave or die, it returns back to Russia. As does my son."

China fell to his knees and began to weep into his long sleeves. "No, Ivan. Do not do this to me. When Arthur took Hong away, I nearly died from grief. Běi is the one part of you I can keep. You wouldn't give me your blackened heart, but you gave me something better. A new life, aru."

Russia knelt down and hugged his distraught mate. "When Běi returns to Russia for good, it will be of his own choosing. He will most likely be fully grown by then. I could not keep him at my House at this age. Natalia would try everything in her madness to steal him away. I would then have to kill her. Far too much trouble. It is better Běi stays with his mama. I will visit as much as possible."

China's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. "Will your visits be only for Běi or will I feel your love again, aru?"

Ivan crushed his lips against Yao's. "If I was not holding our slumbering son, you would be feeling my love right now."

China carefully took Běi from Russia's arms and gently laid the sleeping child on the daybed. "You are just in time for his afternoon nap. He normally sleeps for another half hour or so."

Russia stood up and stretched his large body. "Da. We shall make up for lost time. It pained me to be stern with you during our recent meetings. The last time I nearly destroyed my office with the rage."

Yao ran his nimble fingers along Russia's chest. "No more anger. No more frustration. My heart is open to you once more. Share in its warmth, aru."

Ivan picked the smaller man up and carried him to the adjoining room. "Drown me with it, Sunflower. I am tired of the cold."


End file.
